Rain
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: His exlover dies and Heero watches the rain, character death and suicide nongraphic past 1x6 implied.


A/N 1000 words exactly including title and 'owari', not including notes, quite proud of that really… 

Summary: His ex-lover has died and Heero watches the rain, death fic, suicide, 1x6 kinda

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Owning Gundam Wing would be the cherry on top of the sundae that is my life, alas my sundae has melted – mourns –

**Rain**

"Dead?"

"Instantly, he saved Lucrezia…" Une hesitated, her face sympathetic, "He didn't suffer…" She gave up her explanations at trying to rationalize the death of a colleague… the death of a man she respected very dearly and felt honoured to call a friend. She knew that nothing she could ever say would make the situation all right, she knew that, while she might be good at her job, she couldn't fix everything. "I'm sorry Yuy."

Heero nodded and hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

###

"How's he taken it?"

Duo shot a dark look at the blonde ex-pilot. "How do you _think_ he's taken it Quatre?"

After receiving Lady Une's call Heero had stepped into the dining room that he had left in order to answer the call in the first place and had told them the news, he had then retreated to the library, in a move more characteristic of Trowa or Wufei than himself.

They were all worried, the perfect soldier had never learned how to deal with death, he had never really learned how to deal with life, he was never expected to live to see anyone he cared about die, he was never expected to live to care about anyone and yet Heero had defied all assumptions, only to have it end here, like this.

"Are you going in? He's had some time by himself, he really shouldn't be alone for too long."

Someone had to go and talk to an armed and grieving perfect soldier and, as his best friend, he had been unanimously voted as the only one who could talk to Heero right now.

"Yeah… yeah ok…"

Duo knocked on the door and peeked his head slowly round it; he saw the other pilot's head over the back of the large armchair he was sitting in. Heero Yuy was wrapped in a blanket, looking out of the window through rain-spattered glass, a strange expression on his face.

"When was the first time you ever watched the rain Duo?"

The completely out of character question from the usually stoic and emotionless ex-pilot threw Duo for a second before he realised Heero was waiting for an answer.

"Probably the first time it rained on the Earth, it was the first time I'd ever seen real rain."

"And when was the last time?"

Duo blinked, "I dunno, probably the day we stopped Mariemaia, when we got back to Earth it was raining, I watched it just to make sure that the Earth really was still turning."

"I remember every time I've ever watched the rain." Heero's eyes followed a solitary drip that ran down the window. "The first time I kissed him it was raining. The first time we slept together it was raining. It rained the day I found out he was alive, when I told him I never wanted to see him again. It was raining the day I watched him leave for Mars, each time I sat afterwards and watched the rain. Rain is heaven's tears for an innocent life, when I was with him I knew that it wasn't me who was causing the deaths and making heaven cry, I knew that heaven's tears weren't my fault this time. It kept me safe and it kept me sane. I couldn't cry, I didn't need to, it doesn't matter if no one ever cries because the rain cries for them, like it cried for me… But now… all the rain looks like blood; he turned, "because he's gone and I realised too late that I can't live without him."

Heero's smiled suddenly, "do you know how long it takes to bleed to death from a major artery…? Of course you do," he answered himself, "just over ten minutes, I've been in here for that long and after about eight minutes it's too late to do anything about it…" to Duo's horror he saw what Heero had been hiding in his lap under the blanket, his arms with the wrists slashed, blood dripping down and running in rivulets to make a red lake in the chair seat. He dashed over frantically, the only thing in his mind to stop the blood flowing and he heard Heero's voice again, slightly slurred this time, as though its owner had given up the fight to stay alive.

"It's too late, you can't do anything, lost too much blood, say sorry to Quat, Tro and Wufei, look after Relena for me, sorry I can't stay but someone's waiting for me…" Heero's eyes closed before opening again sluggishly and Duo realised in a completely bizarre twist of thought that this was the first time he had ever heard Heero call one of the other pilots by a nickname or, in Wufei's case, anything other than 'Chang'.

"Why didn't you do it quickly, why not a gun or something."

Heero looked at him for a second, turning his head the bare minimum needed to see the American before he turned back to the window and Duo realised… the rain.

Heero had planned this of course, when did the perfect soldier ever do anything that wasn't perfectly planned out and the most he'd ever heard the silent pilot talk was going to be the last speech he ever made? He stood back not trying to stop the tears he hadn't even realised were making a slow but steady path down his face. "Sayanora Heero, come back and visit us, if you're not having too much fun that is."

Heero's face was peaceful, this was the first time Duo had ever seen Heero relax so totally, of course he probably didn't have the energy to be on edge so it probably didn't really count.

"Nin… ninmu ryoukai… I'll… miss you Duo… sorry…"

Duo bowed his head, the tears coming faster now, and wrapped the blanket on the chair round Heero tighter. Knowing the other pilot would rather be alone, he left the room silently.

And Heero watched the rain…

**Owari**

A/N Just a little something that popped into my head when it was raining… yeah I have morbid thoughts. Well… as always, review please.


End file.
